


美丽新世界

by Henrietta1422



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrietta1422/pseuds/Henrietta1422
Relationships: 羿汶定情
Kudos: 11





	美丽新世界

“过去这一年对于UNINE来说，会有什么遗憾的吗？”

到年末，各家媒介的采访渐渐多了起来，对过去一年的总结和评价成了最近几乎避不开的问题。

前几天单人采访的时候，李汶翰被要求用几个词来形容他的2019，他几乎想也没想就脱口而出“精彩”二字。  
既是精彩的，那自然就没什么可遗憾的。

记者这个问题抛出好一会儿，却迟迟没有人接。过去的一年对他们来说有着非同一般的意义，因此，他们都不想草率地分析这一年。而“遗憾”又是一种不那么容易被当事人吐露出的情感，这道难题便又添了几分难度。

队长必须时时把控节奏，不能让采访出现太长时间的空白。李汶翰左右看了看，除了嘉羿在和他对视的时候露出了一点怪异的神色，其他并没有谁有要开口的意思。

“这一年我们都过得很充实也很圆满，没有什么遗憾的。”

队长刚说完，被拯救了的其余队友们便十分捧场的鼓起了掌，夸张一点的还叫好喝彩，场面一度又到了失控的边缘。

除了嘉羿。

工作时间最好不要掺杂太多的个人感情李汶翰知道，可嘉羿就坐在他左边，中间又只隔了一个人，只要他的眼神稍稍往那个方向飘一飘，那人脸上的表情，开心或是不耐烦，又或者只是单纯的因为犯困而呆滞放空，他都能一清二楚。

所以今天是又怎么了呀，黄嘉新小朋友。

记者似乎也注意到了捧场王嘉羿的过于冷静，于是在一片混乱中把话筒递给了他，目前全场唯一的正常人，“嘉羿你有别的想说的吗？”

“……”

感谢记者的提问给了自己可以光明正大偷看的机会，在这样一个所有队友们都转过去盯着嘉羿看的时候，别有用心的他可以完美隐藏于其间。

“没有啦，我觉得队长说的就已经很好的表达了我们大家的心声了。”被单独cue的嘉羿没有表现出明显的慌乱，而是游刃有余地回答了记者的追问，同时不忘露出标志性的笑容。

如果不是这全程他都没有和自己对上一秒的眼神的话，李汶翰差点就要相信，他刚刚说话的时候无意间在嘉羿脸上捕捉到的“不开心”，只是他的错觉。

然后直到采访结束宣布收工。

嘉羿在他不远处转悠了好久，终于等最后一个队友离开了化妆间的时候朝他走来。

是很急切的脚步声。

才短短几秒就被咬破的嘴唇不仅昭示着对方的来者不善，也验证了他的猜测。

破了的伤口处渗出鲜血，量不大，远没到吓人的地步，嘉羿却立刻一小下一小下地舔着为他止血，仿佛在这具身体内，刚刚那个二话不说就把他按在墙上咬的人格已经被另一个温柔男友人格替代了。

“刚才，你好像不太满意我的回答。”  
一直有节奏地落在他脸上的温热鼻息刹那停住，李汶翰不觉得自己这句话能达到让人呼吸都停滞的杀伤力，他把手放到了嘉羿的后颈上捏了捏，“别紧张，我没生气。”

嘉羿又恢复了正常的呼吸节奏，只是轻舔他伤口的动作又小心了几分，直到再没有血冒出来，他才停下，“你说得很好啊，我哪有不满意。”

“嗯……”李汶翰装作满意道，“我想你也没什么好遗憾的，毕竟2019年，你可是找了个我这么好的男朋友。”

他刚说完，嘉羿又在他嘴唇上咬了一口。不过这次还算心里有数，没再咬破了。

连连中招的李汶翰揪住了嘉羿的两边耳朵，语气已有了愠怒，“黄嘉新你这是咬上瘾了？”

嘉羿颇为怨念地看了他一眼，答非所问道，“我们之间明明是有遗憾的嘛。”

因为嘉羿的不打自招，李汶翰收回魔爪，冲他扬扬下巴，作宽大处理状，“什么遗憾，你说。”

“我们……都还没有上过床。”

对于做爱这件事，李汶翰其实并不排斥。他们在一起的时间不短了，更何况他和嘉羿还都是货真价实的成年人，发生肉体关系，从他们恋爱关系正式生效的那一刻起，他就知道是迟早的事。

在李汶翰的理想中，它本应该是自然而然的发生的，可以说，这算是纯情小处男对尚未涉足的新世界的美好幻想。然而半年过去了，谁知道却怎么也没自然出个结果来。他唯一可以确定的是他自己是有这个念头的，那么也就是说，是嘉羿对和他做爱这件事，没有什么强烈的想法。

但是，比较致命的一点是，清楚两人身份定位的李汶翰深知在未来的性爱中自己断然是下面的一方。那既是如此，他们之间到底什么时候做，该怎么做，理所当然应该由“位高权重”的嘉羿来主导和掌控。

虽然李汶翰对恋爱中谁主动谁就输这种封建迷信思想颇为不屑，在和嘉羿的交往中，他也几乎就没压抑过自己的天性，该主动就主动，该出击就出击，甚至在嘉羿因为某些原因尽量减少了和他明面上的接触时，他还将对方该主动的那一份也都做了。

但是这并不代表李汶翰想要一直如此强势。

他还是希望，嘉羿能在他应该做到的事上拿出勇气来。

“你们俩还真有点养成的意思。”姚明明这么笑话他，“就跟管栎玩的那个游戏似的。”

李汶翰：“……”

玩笑归玩笑，他毕竟比嘉羿年长几岁，在交往的过程中，难免多了几分责任感在。

“我看还是嘉羿照顾你多。”何昶希放冷箭道，“你还是省省吧。”

“我告诉你你这是在诽谤奥！”李汶翰一记重拳出击，还没落下，嘉羿不知从哪飘了过来，手里拿着一盒水果糖。

“李汶翰吃不吃糖？”

无视何昶希揶揄的笑，李汶翰仰起头张开嘴，“吃。”

“我也想吃，你怎么不喂我啊。”何昶希也来凑个热闹。

嘉羿很嫌弃地把糖盒递过去，“想吃自己拿，你又不是没长手。”

何昶希拿走一颗放进嘴里后才开始挑拨离间，“啧啧，李汶翰，嘉羿内涵你没长手。”

李汶翰：“……”  
嘉羿：“……”

“好了好了，吃人家的嘴软，我们走吧。”见嘉羿在李汶翰旁边坐下了，又是一副欲言又止的模样，想到这两人还别扭着呢，姚明明便识趣地拉着何昶希走人。

九个人在外住酒店，总会有人运气好，获得一人住一间的特权。

这次的幸运人选轮到了李汶翰。

“我今天晚上想睡在这儿。”电灯泡们刚走，嘉羿便开门见山道，“你不能拒绝，因为我行李都搬过来了，很累的。”

他本来就没打算拒绝嘛，可嘉羿大义凛然的模样才真是好笑极了，李汶翰忍俊不禁道，“好，知道了。”

得到房间主人的允诺后，似乎整个环境都开始接纳他，嘉羿的紧张感瞬间荡然无存，也就打开了话匣，“马上就要新的一年了！”

“嗯。”李汶翰示意他接着说。

“我那天跟你说的……”

见李汶翰的眼神一下子凌厉起来，嘉羿停下，企图先用自己充满爱意的目光感化他，然后再想办法说服（骗）李汶翰同意和自己上床。

那天也就不到一个礼拜前。

李汶翰好不容易等到了嘉羿主动提起了那件事，却没想到真的也就仅限于「提起」，后来再没了下文。

直到2019年的最后一天，他这个磨磨蹭蹭的仿佛拖延症晚期的男朋友，才终于又想起了那回事。

亏你还记得啊！李汶翰是很想戳着嘉羿的脑门吼他一句，但是。

嘉羿叹了声气，这气有多沉重，重到他跟着垂下了头，“你要是实在不愿意的话……”

“我愿意。”到嘴边了的嘉羿可不能再让他跑了，李汶翰赶紧抢答，“我愿意的。”

“真的？！”嘉羿二话不说上手在李汶翰大腿上掐了一把，“不是我在做梦吧？”

李汶翰疼得倒吸一口凉气，“是真的，痛死啦，你要还想要你的手，就赶紧的把它从我腿上拿开。”

“做那个事会更痛。”嘉羿不知怎么想的，冒出这么一句话。

“……”李汶翰揉揉刚被摧残的那块肉，无情道，“你技术好的话我就不会痛。”

嘉羿：“……”

李汶翰却仍不肯放过他，“甚至还会很舒服。”

嘉羿顿觉压力如山倒，“……我尽力。”

经纪人助理开始轮番在手机上催他们了，李汶翰率先站起身，然后催着嘉羿和自己一起出门，“该走啦。”

“今晚我会加油的。”异常灿烂的笑容暗示了嘉羿正在和他玩一局并不怎么高明的文字游戏。

李汶翰反应了一下，然后回报给嘉羿一记落在他心口的拳头，“必须的。”

他们的表演被排在了零点过后，是整场演唱会的倒数第二个节目。

总之，就是压了个没多大意义的轴。

离零点还有一分钟的时候，李汶翰忽然发现嘉羿不见了。他左右望了望都没找着人，再一想，以嘉羿这个爱看热闹的性格，估计是跑到外面去了。

舞台上的主持人们开始倒计时，台下的观众也跟着一起，随着数字越来越小，凝聚在一起的声音就越来越有势不可挡的撼动力，仿佛要将新的一年从漫漫无际的时间刻度中拉到这个世界上来。

“嘿，新年快乐！”

不知道跑到哪儿去了的人又不知道从哪儿跑了回来，冲刺的时候用力过猛，还差点撞到他，李汶翰也回了一句“新年快乐”，然后在两人碰撞的目光中寻摸到了一丝尴尬的痕迹。

他们在不久的未来将要做的事，无可避免的使得两人的关系陷入了更暧昧的危机之中，只一下微不可察的触碰，一闪而过的对视，都能拉响各自脑海中时刻待机的警报。

于是没有拥抱，只是象征性地握了个手。

镜头无处不在，用个恐怖点的比喻那就是跟幽灵似的，李汶翰走到放空的嘉羿身边，凑到他耳边，“你想上厕所吗？”

“啊？”嘉羿思考了一下老实答道，“不想。”

李汶翰：“……”

“但是我可以陪你去。”嘉羿径直站了起来，然后便不管不顾地推着李汶翰往卫生间的方向走去，“走吧走吧。”

得，这是把他当成上厕所都要找人陪的初中女生了。

李汶翰被身后的人推着往前走，见一路走来除了遇上个别工作人员外没见到什么熟人，贴在他后背上的手移到了腰侧，嘉羿从身后走到了他身边，还撞了撞他的肩膀。

幼稚。

正想嘲笑他几句，到了卫生间门口，李汶翰还没想好该怎么跟嘉羿解释自己其实并不想上厕所就被嘉羿催促着推了进去，“快点。”

“我其实不……”

紧随其后的嘉羿旋即把他抵在了门上，两人的重量叠在一起，门被重重地关紧。

原来嘉羿比他更别有用心，他只是想要一个拥抱，而对方，野心勃勃的撩拨仿佛是现在就要他。

嘉羿吻他，更像是在用尽了不人道的方法来肆虐他。舌头被吮得发麻就像同时咬破了十颗花椒，口腔四壁无一角落未被嘉羿开发，粘连在各处的唾液中混杂着嘉羿的味道，而他那总是被调侃的兔牙，才是最资深的受害者。

再舔下去，李汶翰还真担心要被嘉羿给磨短了。

公司似乎热衷于给他穿领口敞露的衣服，虽然他对此也没什么意见，但是在眼下这个容易擦枪走火的时刻，这身衣服显然起了火上浇油的效果。

嘉羿伏在他的胸口，用刚刚还顶着他上腭的舌头搅弄挺立着的乳首，另一边，手伸向了他的皮带。

李汶翰几乎是立刻清醒过来，把嘉羿搭在他皮带上的手打开，然后忍受着嘉羿咬在他乳头上孩子气的报复，声线打颤道，“别闹了，现在不是时候。”

嘉羿的双手紧紧箍着他的腰，抬起头，嘴边挂了一道很浅的水痕，目光有些浑浊，“不是你要来这儿的吗。”

算了算了，被盯得发虚，李汶翰于是便换了个说辞，语重心长道，“现在做真的不方便，首先，我们没有套，其次，马上就要……唔……”

就在自己眼皮子底下怎么都能被偷袭啊，偏偏嘉羿攻势依旧凶猛，不亲个天昏地暗估计不会罢休，李汶翰只能认栽，又闭上眼，任人摆布。

“谁说要做了？”嘉羿见李汶翰闭了眼，一副生无可恋的模样看着实在可怜，便决定先放过他一次，软绵绵地吻了吻他的眼睛。

“你都想解我皮带了！”人赃俱获居然还敢抵赖，李汶翰觉得自己平时真是对这个坏人太好了，好到对方已经开始无法无天了，“亲亲，这里的意见是坦白从宽抗拒从严。”

“我觉得你的皮带很好看，所以想拿下来仔细看看嘛～”嘉羿如是自辨。

他来了他来了他来了撒娇鬼真的来了！  
李汶翰：“……你觉得我信吗？”

“你怀疑我的样子，很丑。”嘉羿又发起反击。

李汶翰微微一笑，在拳头上呵了一口气，“你挑衅我的样子，很欠揍。”

“如果我们在新年的第一天吵架，未来一年都会吵架的！”嘉羿激情澎湃道，“这可不行！”

“边儿去，谁要跟你吵架。”李汶翰白了一眼，“只有我打你。”

“不行，如果你在新年的第一天打我的话，未来一年都会打我的！”嘉羿愤怒地瞪大了眼睛。

李汶翰听的眼睛一亮，“昂，这不挺好的吗？”

嘉羿：“……”

两人大眼瞪大眼，一个呈悲愤状，一个洋洋得意。

“里面有人吗？”

忽然响起的敲门声把紧靠在门上的李汶翰吓得一激灵，缠在一起的两人光速分开整理好着装，互相确认彼此都看上去没问题后，李汶翰便要去打开门。

他刚要碰上门柄，嘉羿的手就压在了他手上，稍用力让他无法进行下一步动作。李汶翰诧然，回头想探个究竟，才转过去，一个轻吻准确无误地落在了他微启的嘴唇上。

既无人回应门又没开，外边敲门的朋友愈发暴躁地把门叩得哐哐响。

在这样的危险之中，嘉羿仍贴着他的唇不愿离开，一直到说完那四个字，

“新年快乐。”

结束舞台，看完回放后的所有人，无一不是低气压。

他们能做的事情很少，工作中也几乎没什么话语权，给粉丝一个很棒的舞台是为数不多他们可以靠自己的努力实现的，但却还是一而再再而三的，因为外在因素搞砸了。

可新年伊始，李汶翰实在不希望大家以如此糟糕的心情度过这样一个最应该对未来一年充满期待的日子。于是，他先是在群里聊发了好几个红包活跃队友们的心情，然后又登上了微博。

“一次会比一次更完美。”

起码就在今天，让我们相信一定会的吧。

回到酒店，洗漱，休息。

把行李箱打开大剌剌地倒在地板上，嘉羿拉开其中一个小格，找出了一盒藏的很深的未经拆封的冈本，然后起身，一个华丽的三分球，把这盒冈本扔到了床正中间坐着的李汶翰的腿上。

李汶翰拿在手里意思意思掂了几下，抬眸问道，“给我干吗，是我用的吗？”

“是我用的，我就给你看看。”说完后就像生怕李汶翰真有想做1的念头，嘉羿跳到床上，飞快把东西又抢了回来。

“……”  
看了眼时间，差不多可以揭面膜了，李汶翰踢了踢嘉羿的腿，“走，好摘面膜了。”

两人都习惯敷好面膜后把脸上的精华液冲干净，便一起走向浴室的洗手台前，低头洗脸。

嘉羿怕冷，房间内的空调开得比较暖，李汶翰用的凉水洗脸，觉得正舒服，与此同时，他忽然想到，这个温度下做爱的话，到时候肯定得热死吧。

等他洗干净走出浴室，又在门口找到空调的控制面板把温度调低了几度后再回到床边，床头柜上放着的盒子俨然已经被拆开过了。

而先他一步出来的嘉羿已经躺在了床上。

第一次做这种事，不害怕是不可能的。

但是他真的等了太久了。等自己的勇气，等嘉羿的主动，等他们之间这份想要全身心占有彼此的意愿变得无限大，大到能够把对做爱的忧惧、对探索一个新世界的迟疑衬托到只有沧海一粟，几乎可以忽略不计。

“黄嘉新你还等啥呢。”只留下一盏床头灯，李汶翰在他身边躺下，心里有多慌，声音就有多洪亮，“搞快点。”

嘉羿翻身坐在了他身上，低下头来吻他，从额头到下巴，像他的呼吸一样，有深有浅，有轻有重，“别急。”

作为前戏的吻和普通的吻相比竟有如此的天差地别，才几下，李汶翰就感觉到欲望正从自己的身下开始，一路往上烧。

两人为了图方便，洗完澡后就都没穿什么，这对于第一次做的情侣来说，的确省了很长一段害羞到连衣服都不会脱一脱能脱半小时的尴尬过程。

没亲多久，嘉羿的手就摸到了他的内裤边缘，李汶翰几乎条件反射般喊道，“慢慢慢点。”

并没有把李汶翰的制止听进去的嘉羿不退反进，隔着内裤，抚摸着他已有抬头趋势的性器，“都这样了，还要我慢点？”

“……”李汶翰一咬牙一闭眼，自暴自弃地把头倒向了一侧，“诶呀随便你吧！”

“那不行。”嘉羿倏然语气正经，强行捧着李汶翰的脸把它转了回来。这个时候，更需要的还是有效的眼神交流，于是，他无比热切地盯着李汶翰不太情愿的只露出一条缝的眼睛，低声道，“这是需要我们俩一起完成的事情，你不能随便。”

嘉羿认真的时候总是很性感，李汶翰承认自己现在是有点为色相出卖自己的身体的意思在，他在嘉羿手上咬了一口，作为补偿，“好吧，但是如果我喊停的话……”

“我马上停。”

“不是。”李汶翰的手很凉，他的耳垂又很热，前者轻捏着后者，正好能冷热相抵，平衡出一个舒服的温度，“如果我喊停，你就亲我一下。”  
“第一次好像多少都会有点不舒服……忍一忍就过去了。”

省略的话他没好意思说，大概就是，他相信嘉羿的亲吻能让他熬过那段艰涩痛苦的时间，以kiss landing的方式，着落于一个美丽的全新世界。

“李汶翰。”

“有话快说。”

“你好可爱呀。”

“……”

如果说事物之所以美，是由于神住在它们里面，那寄居于性爱之中的神，一定是因人而异的。

在嘉羿眼中，这个神就是李汶翰的模样。

上身已经不成样，大大小小的吻痕遍布，锁骨上都是耀武扬威的牙印，而相比之下脆弱又柔软得多的乳头更不必多言。

破碎又淫秽的美，这是他创造的神迹。

下身胀得难受，李汶翰推不动压在他身上专注啃他的胸的人，只能自给自足，艰难地脱了自己的内裤，然后帮自己纾解。

诶等等，他这个爱做得未免也太憋屈了吧，结果还得自己来？

想到这儿，李汶翰怒了，他低吼了一声，“黄嘉新你能不能看看下面？！”

被凶了的嘉羿不动声色的反击，还穿着裤子的他在李汶翰的两腿间用力一顶，收获了意料之中的呜咽声后，他开始不紧不慢地脱裤子。

李汶翰被突袭得眼眶里瞬间溢出泪水，这还只是穿着裤子的彩排就让他如此，他忽然对自己未来的命运感到担忧。

这个时候，嘉羿不打招呼地伸进了一根手指。

穴肉旋即绞紧，嘉羿的手指比起一般人还纤细很多，却也在进入的那一刻被裹挟得进退维谷。他看了眼此时过于安静的李汶翰，只见那人紧紧咬住下唇，手攥着床单，是极不舒服的模样。

看来需要借助点工具。

但是这件事他之前完全没考虑到，或者说是考虑过但临时又忘了，嘉羿苦难地捏着鼻梁，思来想去，还是决定跟李汶翰开口比较好，“汶翰，我们刚用的面膜还有多的吗？”

李汶翰一时还以为自己听错了，“面膜？”

“……嗯。”

“我好像都放在卫生间的镜子前了，诶你去哪儿……？！”

短暂地离开了一会儿又回到床上，嘉羿边撕面膜纸边说，“忘买润滑了，用这个凑活凑活吧。”

“凑活？”李汶翰心疼得不行，“你知道我这面膜多贵吗？”

“没办法嘛。”嘉羿安抚似的亲亲李汶翰的鼻尖，“放心，我会赔你的。”

这还差不多，李汶翰喃喃低语，算是勉强同意了献祭自己的宝贝面膜。

“我肉偿。”

想到自己平时敷在脸上的精华液此刻抹在了那样一个隐晦的地方，帮助嘉羿更好的进入自己，李汶翰除了羞赧到爆炸外还暗暗发誓，他这辈子再也不会碰这款面膜了。

三根手指一起抽出的瞬间，李汶翰第一次叫出了声。他竟然在如此短的时间内习惯了后端被填充，甚至隐约尝到了快感。

没有中场休息的空档，嘉羿几乎是无缝衔接的把自己的阴茎往他扩张开了的穴口缓缓推入。

李汶翰疼得腾起上身，离开了床的托举更没了依靠，他只能抓紧了嘉羿的肩膀，大口的喘着粗气，“你，慢点。”

强行把李汶翰意图夹在一起的双腿更大幅度的分开，嘉羿轻抚着李汶翰的后背喑哑着嗓子和他商量道，“要不你趴着试试？”

在危机四伏的后半夜，什么都有可能。

他们以前也总是对彼此的屁股“跃跃欲试”，但是毕竟隔了裤子，再怎么打来打去也就是普通的玩闹，不像现在。

性爱现场的打屁股，只有一个目的。

“汶翰，你怎么这么安静。”

李汶翰咬着自己的手臂，说不出话。

嘉羿停在了这一刻，“我想听你叫几声嘛～”

为什么这种时候了，有人还可以这么不害臊的撒娇。李汶翰懒得搭理嘉羿，抬了抬头，决定换个手臂咬。

他的嘴还没碰到自己的手臂，嘉羿不知何时握住了他的脚踝，猛地把他往下一拉，在甬道内停滞良久的肉仞便势如破竹般往深处扎入了几分。

如愿以偿的，嘉羿听到了他想听的东西。

在同样的深度往返几次后，两人几乎不分先后的射了。李汶翰只觉得自己终于熬出头了，解脱了。

可他还没来得及轻松多久，嘉羿不声不响地又把他这滩高潮后的软骨头从床上捞了起来。

“你不会……唔……别，不要了……”话没问完，他就被抱着又进入了一遍。

“换个姿势，你别咬自己的手了。”微微抬头正好对上今晚早前被他玩得红肿的乳头，嘉羿一边依旧保持着身下高频率的抽插，一边分出一些精力，再度重温李汶翰乳粒的味道。

同时，把一半的臀肉握在手中，肆意揉捏。

李汶翰从未想过自己会被嘉羿“照顾”得如此全面而“生动”，除了他有些干涸的嘴唇，嘉羿似乎什么都安顿到了。

痛苦之后，就陷入沉迷。然后忘记痛苦，只记得情动。  
然后，想要亲吻的欲望战胜了一切。

李汶翰低下头，扮演了一夜承受者的他，终于能激进了一回，他捏着嘉羿的下巴迫使对方不得不抬头和自己相互凝望。

在下一次高潮来临之前。  
谁也别想结束这个吻。

end.


End file.
